Maintaining a constant boosting rate of a voltage boosting circuit used in a semiconductor integrated circuit is an important factor for ensuring the reliability of the semiconductor integrated circuit. However, recently, it has become difficult to maintain a constant boosting rate of voltage boosting circuits. For example, in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory circuit, a load capacitance which is connected to an output terminal of the voltage boosting circuit varies by a large amount in accordance with the number of selected planes of memory cells. In such a case, accurately controlling the boosting rate of the voltage boosting circuit may be very difficult.